


Confessions and Secrets

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Zutara Month 2018 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender - Freeform, Blue Spirit - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, MLxATLA, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Painted Lady - Freeform, hidden identities, though technically cat spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Painted Lady wants to tell Cat Spirit something.





	Confessions and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hidden Identity

"I'm about to detransform, Cat Spirit! How about a little dinner tonight on the roof of the Arena?" Painted Lady asked, backing up to leap to a roof.

"Why?" Cat Spirit responded, his ear twitching. Painted Lady shrugged.

"We're always with each other when we're fighting, why don't we get to know each other more over some food? Something nice and relaxing?" Painted Lady said, smiling. 

"OK. I'll be there." 

<>-<>-<>-<>

Cat Spirit landed on the roof of the Arena and saw the little scene that the Painted Lady made. Unlit candles set around the place with a little blanket in the middle. She turned as he coughed slightly.

"I...uh, I was hoping that you would light these candles for me," Painted Lady said, fidgeting a bit slightly. Cat Spirit smiled and using precision firebending, lit all the candles without incident. The two sat down on the blanket.

"So you wanted to talk?" Cat Spirit asked.

"Yeah. We never get to really bond except for on patrol, but even that's not really bonding. We're just running on rooftops and yelling at each other. I just wanted to talk to you one on one without anyone watching." Painted Lady said.

"So...is there anything you want to know about me?" Cat Spirit asked.

"Anything, as long as it doesn't give away your civilian identity." Painted Lady responded.

"Well, here goes nothing. You want to know my favorite color?"

"Sure!"

"It's blue."

"I would've never guessed," Painted Lady said, smiling.

"Favorite akuma that we've fought?" Cat Spirit asked.

"Probably Fan Girl. That was an interesting fight." Painted Lady replied.

"Mine's probably going to have to be Wolf Blade. Greatest name of all time."

"How long do you think it's going to take before we defeat Nightfly?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"I don't want to keep hiding my identity from anyone anymore!" Painted Lady exclaimed, glaring at the night sky. Cat Spirit followed her gaze.

"I know how you feel. Always having to put a mask up and hiding your identity." Cat Spirit said, looking down. Painted Lady turned her face to him.

"Something to do with your civilian life?"

"If you say so.." Cat Spirit looked away.

"Oh," Painted Lady said, "I mean, I don't want to keep my identity a secret, but Nightfly will use that information against us."

"I agree. The amount of hits I've taken for you, there've been too many instances when I could use a family against you." Cat Spirit said.

"I know. It scares me sometimes to think about it." Painted Lady admitted.

"I'm sorry -"

"There's no need to apologize. Truth be told, I have a secret that you should know." 

"If it's a secret it should probably stay hidden," Cat Spirit said, a smile ghosting on his face.

"No, it's...it's that...I have a crush on you and..." she trailed, not sure how to go with that.

"Oh. I - I see." Cat Spirit said. Painted Lady looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to force anything on you but you have a right to know how I feel about you. I really like you, but I get that if you don't like me back in that way. I needed to get that off my chest." Painted Lady said, looking down at her last words.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way. I just feel that we're friends. I -" Cat Spirit broke off.

"You what?" 

"There's this girl I like..."

"From your civilian life, I assume?" Painted Lady asked. Cat Spirit nodded.

"I can't tell you who she is, but yeah, I'm sorry. My heart just beats faster seeing her and well..."

"I get it, Cat Spirit. Thank you for your honesty." Painted Lady said. She opened her arms for a hug, and they embraced.

"I...I thought you'd be upset." 

"I would never be upset with you for not loving me in that way. In fact, I'm glad that you're my friend and that you'll always have my back." Painted Lady said.

"Me too. Gotta go." Cat Spirit said, then turned and leaped to the next building. Painted Lady smiled, and turned in the opposite direction.

<>-<>-<>-<>

"Spots off. Tikki, I'm glad that he's my friend, to be honest. I mean, he doesn't like me that way yet, but I'm glad he has some liking to me." Katara said, as she began to get ready to sleep.

"That's a very positive outlook, Katara," Tikki said, smiling. The two embraced briefly, then Katara went to go take a shower.

<>-<>-<>-<>

"Claws in."

"Dude, you totally let Katara get away earlier today!" Plagg chided Zuko. Zuko sighed.

"She was safe, and she said she had somewhere to be. I trust her." Zuko said. 

"You didn't say anything to her, did you?" Plagg asked.

"How could I? I'm a superhero and she's a civilian. If Nightfly knew that I had a crush on her, he'd use her against Painted Lady and me. Besides, it'd be weird for her for me to tell her I like her. I'm only out and about when there's an akuma, and on patrol, but no one sees the patrols. Besides, I don't think I'll ever be able to get with her anyways. She's too good for me and she'd probably think I like her for her model status when that's not true." Zuko said.

"Oh..." Plagg said, turning,"Good night, Zuko."

"Good night, Plagg."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically a Miraculous Ladybug and an Avatar: The Last Airbender crossover. I love both shows and I might write some fanfics for ML later, but right now, my focus is Zutara.


End file.
